Surf's Up!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Takao and the gang are going to Hawaii for a vacation! Will they be trouble along the way? TakaoKai, HiromiKyouju MaxRei, HitoshiOC (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Surf's Up!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's my new story...

"Hey Takao! Guess what?!" A voice cried as Takao looked and saw Daichi, Hiromi and Kyouju. Takao sighed, "what is it now Daichi?" He asked annoyed. "Aw, don't be so mad Takao! Mr. Dickension gave us tickets!" Daichi cried as he held up the tickets, Takao looked and found eight tickets that he was holding. "Hey! How come there are eight tickets?" He asked, "Takao! Are you as dumb as ever?" Hiromi asked as Takao growled.

"The whole entire team is coming with us!" Kyouju cried, "everyone?!" Takao asked excitedly. "Yes, unless they couldn't come with us," Hiromi replied, "they better come! Where are we going anyway?" Takao asked. "Hawaii," a voice said, "sweet! Hawaii," Takao said smiling as the four looked and saw Hitoshi, Kai and Rei. "Hitoshi! Did you heard?" Takao asked, "of course I did. We are leaving in one week," Hitoshi said smiling.

Takao gasped, "one week! I can't wait for one week!" He cried. "Well, we have to since we have to wait for Max anyway. His still in New York with his mother, remember?" Hiromi reminded Takao, "oh yea! But hey, once we are there, I'm gonna learn how to surf on our vacation!" Takao cried laughing. Rei sighed, "I thought we were going there to learn more beyblade skills from other bladers," he said.

"We are doing both Rei," Hitoshi replied as they all looked at Takao who was jumping up and down. "Hey dude! I could hear you all the way outside and the neighbors are complaining," grandpa said as he came inside the dojo, "sorry gramps," Takao said with a sigh. "What's with the excitment?" Grandpa asked, "we are just leaving to go to Hawaii in one week. That's all," Hitoshi explained.

Grandpa nodded, "just take care of your little homeboy here. Since his probably get lost cause of his hyperness," he said as he left the group. Everyone laughed, "ah, whatever! Hey Kai! Wanna battle?" Takao asked as he took out his beyblade. Kai smirked, "are you sure Takao? Unless you just want more pixie sticks," he said as Takao growled. Hitoshi smirked, "we are just teasing yea little brother," he said as Takao sighed.

Everyone went outside the dojo, "let it rip!" The two boys cried as they lunched there blades. "Hey you guys? I just have this strangest feeling," Kyouju said suddenly, Hiromi groaned. "What is it now?" She asked, "why are we going to Hawaii all of a sudden after the tournament? Isn't it's kinda weird for Mr. Dickension giving us tickets?" He asked. "It is weird for Mr. Dickension," Takao agreed as he concentrated on the match.

"Probably he just wants us to have a vacation, that's all," Rei suggested. Kyouju laughed nervously, "yea, I guess your right. Never mind about what I just said," he said. In Max's place, "Max? Can you come here for a minute?" Judy called as Max went inside her bedroom and found Judy working on her laptop. "What is it mom?" Max asked, "you got an e-mail from Mr. Dickension. He wants you to go back to Japan," Judy said smiling.

"What for?" Max asked, "apparently your friends and you are going to Hawaii for a vacation," Judy said. Max gasped, "seriously?" He asked as Judy nodded smiling. "Oh wow! I can't wait to go back in a week!" Max cried as he hugged his mother and left the room excitedly, I hope everything will be fine with you boys going, Judy thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: why did you used our japanese names now?

me: cause i want to!

Hitoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiromi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	2. Coming Back Home

Chapter 1- Coming Back Home

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter..

Takao yawned as he and the BBA Revolution were in the airport waiting for Max's plane to arrive, "hey Hitoshi? How long do we have to wait for Max's flight?" Takao asked boredly. Hitoshi sighed, "for the fifth time Takao, one hour!" He cried as Takao groaned. "Hey! I know what will make the time delay more faster!" Hiromi cried as the others looked at her, "wow Hiromi, what did you think of?" Rei asked.

"What about a beybattle? I'm sure it will make the time go by faster," Hiromi suggested with a smile. "Great Hiromi, just one problem," Takao began as Hiromi looked at him, "we don't have a stadium!" Takao cried as Hiromi flinched. "Hey, don't yell at her Takao, she was just helping out," Kai said to him angrily, Takao glared at him. "Fine, fine! I'm sorry Hiromi," Takao said as Hiromi nodded to him.

"Hey chief, what are you doing there?" Hiromi asked. "I'm looking at the past battles that we have before we met you Hiromi," Kyouju replied, "what for?" Hiromi asked blinking. "So he could past the time and learn more how to modify the others beyblade," Dizzy replied as Kyouju laughed nervously, Takao sighed as he sat down on a chair. "This is so boring!" He cried, "we should have stayed back at the dojo," Rei replied.

"No way! Grandpa would have made me do martial arts than," Takao said with a sigh. "Than it's a good thing that you've came, huh Takao?" Hitoshi asked smirking as Takao glared at him, in Max's plane. "Boy! Just ten more minutes till I land! I can't wait to see Takao and the others! Especially Rei," Max said quietly to himself, why am I excited all of a sudden? I mean, it is Rei after all, Max thought blushing.

Max shook his head, no! We are going on vacation and I'm not gonna screw something up! Especially our friendship! How could I think like that between me and Rei? It isn't right! Max thought worriedly. Just than the plane landed, "hey, isn't that Max's plane?" Hiromi asked pointing at the plane that just landed. Hitoshi nodded, "hey you guys! It's been so long!" Max's voice cried as they looked and saw Max running to them.

"You won't regret it Max!" Daichi cried, "I hope not," Max said with a grin. Takao smiled at him, "why won't we get you settled in Maxie? I'm sure grandpa won't mind staying with us," he said as Max looked at him surprised. "Grandpa is making us all do martial arts as soon as we get back," Rei whispered to Max, "uh, why won't I stay over at Rei's place? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Max said quickly.

Rei looked at him surprised as everyone looked at Max, "is that all right with you Rei?" Hitoshi asked. "Of course! I mean, we'll be leaving in about a week right? Everything will be fine," Rei said as Max nodded with a blush that Kai only saw. "Come on, let's go before there's traffic," Hitoshi said with a sigh as the gang nodded and left to go back home.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: if we don't get at least 5 reviews we are taking this down!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hitoshi: review and update!


	3. What To Do

Chapter 3- What To Do

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Takao, what are you thinking?" Hiromi asked as Takao looked at her and sighed, "I was wondering what should I do when we get to Hawaii," Takao said excitedly. "Wow, Takao is actually thinking for once," Kyouju said as everyone smirked, "I might just do some blading for once," Hitoshi said with a grin. "Blading during a vacation?! That's nonesense! Do some shopping for once Hitoshi," Takao said as Hitoshi looked at him.

"I guess your right, but really, I'll start practicing blading when we are over there," Hitoshi said as Takao sighed. "Fine by me, just don't drag me along, cause I'm gonna surf!" He cried excitedly, "surf?!" Everyone asked shocked. "Heck yea! What's wrong with surfing?" Takao asked, "uh, Takao. I know that your world champion and all, but surfing takes lots of practice to balance on a surf board than go to the waves," Hiromi explained.

"Oh Hiromi, you don't have faith in me?" Takao asked with a pout, "it's not that I don't have faith in you Takao! Your just inexperienced, that's all!" Hiromi explained quickly. "She's right Takao, I wouldn't do that if I were you anyway," Rei said smiling, "fine. I'll just stick to the basics first in surfing," Takao said with a growl. "Hey! Since when did you get here Rei?" Hitoshi asked as everyone looked at Rei.

Rei shrugged, "just now. I didn't want to interrupt anything, Max is also here but is talking with Kai," he said. "Must be something important if Max didn't want to tell us," Takao said with a groan, "hey, not everything involves you, you know," Hiromi said as Takao rolled his eyes. In Max's place, "I know how you feel Max," Kai began as Max looked at him. "But how? I mean, your not in love with anybody, are you?" Max asked.

Kai smiled, "just between you and me, Takao is the only one that I feel for right now," he said as Max gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?! Takao probably feels the same way," he said as Kai shook his head, "for all I know, his probably not gay, his probably in love with Hirmoi since those two always argue with each other," Kai said. Max nodded, "but what about Rei? What should I do about him?" Max asked worriedly.

"Just be yourself Max. When the time is right in Hawaii, tell him how you feel before we leave to go back home again," Kai replied. "Is that how your gonna do with Takao? Just be yourself?" Max asked, "yea. Hopefully he won't see anything strange about me when we are there," Kai said as Max smirked. "Hey Max! Are you feeling any better?" Rei asked as he came inside the dojo, "yea, all better now," Max said with a smile.

"Come on than! Hitoshi is gonna have a practice battle for once against Takao! This should be a great match!" Rei said smiling, "we'll be right there," Max replied as Rei nodded and left the two boys alone. "Thanks Kai," Max said softly, "no problem. If you need any more help, you know that I'm always with you guys," Kai said. "Unless you turned evil," Max said with a grin, "hey, watch it!" Kai said with a laugh.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," Max said as Kai nodded and the two left to go and see Hitoshi's and Takao's practice battle.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: isn't it weird that Max and Kai's names are the same in english and japanese of the versions of the anime?

me: it is kinda weird to me!

Kai: i've been wondering about that myself also!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Daichi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	4. Taking Off

Chapter 4- Taking Off

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Takao, hurry up!" Hitoshi cried as Takao growled as he rolled hsi suitcase, "will you just wait up?! I am carrying my backpack and suitcase also," Takao said with a growl as the whole entire gang were at the airport. "Would you stop complaining Takao? We are almost at the baggage counter!" Hiromi cried, "fine, fine. Daichi, what are the seats numbers?" Takao asked as he looked at him. "Believe it or not Takao, your seat is at C15 along with Kai who's gonna seat by the window at C16," Daichi replied as the two boys gasped.

"No way I'm seating with him at the side of the plane!" Both boys cried angrily, "never mind that. What about us Daichi?" Hiromi asked."Well, you and Kyouju is in C16 and C17 along with Rei and Max who's sitting next to you in the middle aisle at C18 and C19," Daichi replied as the four smiled at each other. "I am not sitting next to him!" Kai and Takao cried at each other, "too bad Takao. I'm sitting next to Hiro in B11 and his in B12," Daichi replied smirking.

"Well, we are ready," Hitoshi said with a smile as he came back from the baggage counter. "Hitoshi!" Takao and Kai cried suddenly, "what?" Hitoshi asked blinking. "Tell Daichi that's impossible! Can't we trade seats for once?" Takao asked angrily, "do you mean the plane tickets?" Hitoshi asked smirking. "Yes! Please reconsider Hitoshi! We'll do anything," Kai replied as hitoshi shook his head.

"We aren't trading any seats at all," Hitoshi replied. "aw man, isn't that's a little bit harsh Hitoshi?" Max asked him as Hitoshi glared at him. "At least I got those seats for you and Rei Max," Hitoshi replied as Max sighed. In the plane, "Hitoshi, seriously!" Takao begged as he was blocking the aisle for the people to go and get to there seats. "Takao, for the last time, no! Go to your seat before people makes complained about you," Hitoshi replied.

Takao growled as he went to his seat with Kai, "that's too bad Takao," Hiromi said with a smirk. "Shut it already, I have to be on the plane with Kai for like fourteen hours," Takao said unhappily. (A/N: not sure how many hours is Japan going to Hawaii, but I'm guessing). "Don't be unhappy Takao, I'll let you watch some past battles on my laptop," Kyouju said with a smile as he looked at Takao.

"I thought there weren't any electronic devices allowed," Rei replied. "That's only when your landing and preparing for take-off, but when your in the air, you can use it," Kyouju explained, "too bad we can't beybattle, eh Kai?" Max asked as Kai looked at him. "It's for the best anyway, since I was gonna creamed Takao anyway," Kai replied as Takao looked at him angrily, "I'm not that easy to be defeated Kai!" He cried as Kai rolled his eyes.

Back with Hitoshi, "hey Hitoshi, doesn't it seemed weird that Takao and Kai always be fighting with each other? Heck, me and Takao doesn't even fight that much often!" Daichi cried. Hitoshi frowned, that is weird for our sake. But what does it really mean? I'll talk to Takao and Kai about it when we get to Hawaii, Hitoshi thought as he went to sleep.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: hopefully it's good enough

Rei: will be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	5. Here I Come Hawaii

Chapter 5- Here I come Hawaii!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Hitoshi! Wake up! The plane is landing!" Daichi's voice cried as Hitoshi opened his eyes, "I've been asleep all this time without going to the bathroom?" Hitoshi asked shocked. "Amazing, ain't it?" Daichi asked smirking, "I think I'm gonna be sick," Hitoshi murmured as Daichi laughed. In Takao's place, "wow! We are actually landing!" Takao cried as he looked out the window by Kai.

"Weren't you just asleep a minute ago Takao?" Rei asked looking at him, "he was. But he woked himself up cause he was snoring too loud," Kai replied as everyone laughed. "Shut up, at least I don't dream or talk in my sleep!" Takao cried as Kai glared at him, the plane landed as Hitoshi and the others got off. "Where should we go couch?" Kyouju asked looking at Hitoshi, "bathroom!" Hitoshi cried running to the restroom.

Everyone groaned, "well, we should get our suitcases first and than got a taxi to drive us to go to our hotel," Kyouju explained. "But chief, what island are we in anyway?" Hiromi asked looking around, "that's a good question Hiromi. The sign here says Maui," Rei replied. Max looked and found a brouchar, "it says that Maui is one of the best islands here in Hawaii," Max said reading.

"Are we ready to go?" Hitoshi asked as they went and get there suitcases, "did you guys know that Maui is called The Valley Isle?" Max asked as he read. "Wow Max, your really interested in reading about Hawaii huh?" Takao asked as Max nodded, "I want to go and watch the sunset tonight on the beach. Come with me Rei?" Max asked looking at Rei as he was looking down blushing.

"Sure Max," Rei said as Max smiled at him. "Hey Hitoshi?" Takao asked as he looked up at his brother, "what is it Takao?" Hitoshi asked as they were waiting for there bus to take them to the hotel. "Can we go to Haleakala? It looks cool on the picture and it says it's a great visiting place with the volcano," Takao said looking at the brouchar, "sure Takao. If we all have time," Hitoshi said as Takao hugged his brother.

"Where are we staying Hitoshi?" Hiromi asked, "according to Mr. Dickension, we are staying at Maui Cost Hotel," Hitoshi said as he was looking at a note. "I hope it's good," Kai murmured, "of course it is Kai! It's Hawaii!" Takao cried excitedly as Kai sighed. (A/N: the hotel only has two or one bedrooms really, but here I'm making at least 3 bedrooms and one couch that has a bed in it).

"Come on guys!" Hitoshi cried as they piled into the bus they saw, soon they were standing in front of the hotel. "Whoa," Max said blinking as he saw the hotel, "we better check-in," Hitoshi said as he paid for the boy to bring there bags up. Takao gasped as they saw the room, "oh man! This is so awesome!" Takao cried running inside a room. "There's only 3 rooms, how are we gonna sleep?" Kyouju asked blinking.

"Hiromi and Kyouju can sleep together in one of the bedrooms," Hitoshi began as Hiromi and Kyouju blushed at the thought. "Me and Rei could sleep in the other one!" Max cried as Rei nodded blushing, "great! We'll get the last bedroom!" Takao cried as Kai glared at him. "I'm not sleeping with you monkey boy!" Kai cried angrily as Daichi laughed, "me and Daichi will sleep together. We'll put a pillow in the middle, all right Daichi?" Hitoshi asked as Daichi nodded.

"What about us?! Don't expect us to sleep on the floor!" Takao cried, "it's better than sleeping on the same bed with you," Kai replied as Takao glared at him. "Open up the couch and pull out the bed Takao," Hitoshi explained as he went in his room as he was sharing with Daichi, Takao groaned as he and Kai sat on the couch. Just great, this is gonna be a long vacation, Takao thought as Kai was thinking the same thing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hitoshi: review and update!


	6. Love Of The Two

Chapter 6- Love Of The Two

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Are you two ready?" Hitoshi asked Kai and Takao as they were still sitting on the couch looking away from one another, "where are we going Hitoshi?" Takao asked looking up at him. "Well, we were thinking that we should eat at a nearby restaurant and than check out this new tournament they are having in a few days," Rei explained, "a tournament?! I thought we are here for vacation!" Takao cried surprised.

"Well, Rei and the others thought that battling the bladers here would be a great experience. We can all be back in a team just like you were once Bladebreakers," Hitoshi explained. "Sweet! It's gonna be like last time but as Hitoshi as the captain!" Takao cried as Kai groaned, "I'm still the captain of the Bladebreakers even if it does exist or doesn't!" He cried as Takao laughed nervously, Hiromi and Kyouju came in the room.

"What's going on guys?" Hiromi asked, "come you guys. We better get going if you want to see the stadium that we are all gonna battle in," Hitoshi said as Takao nodded. "Oh! A tournament! Is Kyouju gonna enter it also?" Hiromi asked looking at her friend, Kyouju blushed. "I'm not sure Hiromi, I don't think I want to enter it this time anyway," he said as Hiromi nodded. "Where's Max?" Rei asked looking around, "still asleep," Hitoshi replied as Rei laughed nervously and went to the room there shared.

"Perverts," Takao murmured as everyone laughed. Later that day, "so, the stadium is by the ocean, how pathetic," Kai replied as everyone looked at him surprised. "It's romantic isn't it?" Max asked Rei who nodded, "we aren't here to see the romantic scene! We are here to beybattle!" Kai cried angrily as Takao looked him worriedly. Hitoshi looked at his brother and Kai looking at them as he smiled, "hey!" A girl's voice cried suddenly.

Hitoshi and the others looked and found a 16-year-old girl running towards them, "what do you think that your doing here?! Trying to steal the information of all bladers?!" The girl asked angrily staring at Hitoshi. "We aren't gonna do anything! Who the hell are you anyway?" Hitoshi asked angrily, "you want my name? My name is Casey," the girl introduced herself as Hitoshi and the girl stared at each other.

"Name's Takao...." Takao introduced the others and himself, "you want the tour of the stadium? My father's a friend of Mr. Dickensino and his the one who made me the boss of this tournament," Casey explained. "What?! You? Ha! You won't last a minute," Hitoshi said laughing as Casey growled, "shut up! At least I'm good at something," she said angrily.

Hitoshi smirked, "whatever. Just let us have a tour," he said as Casey growled and nodded. "Those two fight like Kai and Takao," Max said laughing as he got a glare from Kai and Takao, "don't get any ideas!" Takao cried angrily as Max and Rei laughed. "Follow me if you want to see the stadium, Bladebreakers," Casey said as she went in the stadium, "should we follow?" Rei asked as Hitoshi nodded and followed her.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: so far, so good!

Rei: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	7. The Tournament Beginning

Chapter 7- The Tournament Beginning

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, "that stadium is so sweet! It's so huge!" Takao cried excitedly as they were back in the hotel room. Hitoshi sighed, "the only problem is, that we don't know any of the bladers here," he said as everyone looked at each other. "We don't care Hitoshi! Beyblading diff. people is what we do best!" Rei said as the others nodded, "if that's said, than let's go to the Hawaii tournament championship!" Hitoshi cried as everyone cheered.

At the tournament stadium, "welcome boys and girls! To the first Hawaii tournament stadium!" Casey cried as she was standing on the stage with the microphone in her hand. "First of all, I welcome the Bladebreakers for coming to the event this year! It was unexpected, but they will be competeing just for fun!" Casey cried as everyone cheered and looked at where the Bladebreakers were standing at the spotlight.

"Wow, it's gonna be getting used to again for calling us the Bladebreakers," Rei said as Max nodded. "Well, for the first battle is gonna be the Star team against the Cloud team," Casey said as the two teams emgered from both sides, "aw man! I wonder who we are gonna beybattle against!" Takao cried. "Will you just quit it! You have to be paying attention at all times!" Kai cried as Takao laughed nervously.

"Those two should get together," Max whispered to Rei who nodded. "That Star Team is really going at it!" Takao cried excitedly, "man, this is such an exciting battle!" Rei cried as they watched. "It looks like Melissa from the Star team is gonna win it for them!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "Melissa did it! She has won the battle for the Star Team who will advance next round!" DJ cried excitedly.

"Great job, Star team! The next battle will start soon for the Bladebreakers against Sky Hope Team!" Casey cried as she looked in the audience directly at Hitoshi. "Are you guys ready?" Hitoshi asked as he stood up where he was sitting, "of course we are Hitoshi! Never been better than before!" Hiromi cried as Takao stared at her.

"Is the whole entire team gonna battle?" Kai asked not looking at Hitoshi,"well, not all. Takao and Max should be the one battling for this round," Hitoshi replied as Kai didn't looked up. "I'll just watch in the locker room," Kai said angrily, "but Kai..." Takao began but Kai stood up and left the team without looking at any of them. "Takao, we have to worry about the battle and not him," Hitoshi said as Takao frowned and nodded.

"Well, let's go and win!" Kyouju cried as everyone agreed.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: so far, so good

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	8. Earth vs Water

Chapter 8: Earth vs. Water

notes: don't owe beyblade! I'm not sure if Max's Draciel is Earth, so I'm taking a huge risk! Here's the next chapter...

"Come on Max! You can win this one on your own! Show her what you've got like last time!" Takao cried as Max nodded, Max was battling a girl name Melody from the Sky Hope Team, her bit-beast was Water Pegasus that looks like a horse but it's all in water. "Are you two bladers ready?" DJ asked as the two nodded in determination, "3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two bladers lunched there blades onto the dish.

"Let's go Draciel!" Max cried as he went after Water Pegasus, "go faster!" Melody cried as Max stared at her surprised.If she goes faster, than there's no way I can get to her! Max thought worriedly, "use your special attack Max!" Rei called out as Max blinked. My special move? They don't mean Gravity Control, do they? Max thought, "Water Pegasus! Use your Water Wave attack!" Melody cried as Draciel was trapped inside a Water Wave.

"No way!" Max cried shocked, "use it now Max!" Hitoshi cried worriedly as Max nodded. "Gravity Control!" Max cried angrily as Draciel went around Water Pegasus so it could stopped it's attack, "what's happening?!" Melody asked surprised as she saw that Water Pegasus was no stuck. "All right! The void is hitting Water Pegasus from top to bottom!" Max cried excitedly, "try to get out!" Melody cried worriedly.

"Draciel, full power!" Max cried angrily as Draciel put more power into Gravity Control, Melody gasped as she saw her beyblade out of the dish while it was trying to get out of the void. "Water Pegasus is out! Max is the winner from the Bladebreakers!" DJ cried as Max sighed in relief, "hey Max!" Melody cried as Max looked at her. "Great match! Hope you and I battle one day again," Melody said as Max nodded, Melody left as she went back to her team as they were waiting for her.

Max also went back to his team, "are you ready Takao?" He asked looking at Takao. Takao nodded, "never been ready in my whole entire life," he replied as he was getting ready to face off the strongest opponent in the other team. In the locker room, Takao, you better win! Or it's more training for you! Kai thought angrily as he watched the battle.

tbc...

me: short, i know

Takao: will be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	9. Blast Over!

Chapter 9- Blast Over!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Oh man! Takao is going up against Andrew from the Sky Hope team!" Brad announced, "oh yea! This should be a challenging battle for the two leaders!" AJ agreed. "Are you two boys ready?" DJ asked looking at Takao and Andrew, the two boys nodded. "Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two boys lunched there blades onto the dish, "Dragoon! Let's do it!" Takao cried as Dragoon went after Andrew's blade.

"Go Wind Pegasus!" Andrew cried, "Wind Pegasus?!" Takao thought as he thought about Melody's bit-beast Water Pegasus. "Hey, I think the Sky Hope team has the same bit-beast but diff. elements!" Max cried, "but the F Dynasty also has a Pegasus bit-beast so they don't have all the elements," Hitoshi said as Max nodded. "Dragoon! Use yourGalaxy Storm!" Takao cried angrily, "I'm not that easy Takao!" Andrew cried angrily.

"Use your Wind Control attack!" Andrew cried as Wind Pegasus got out of the storm, "no way!" Takao cried shocked. "Oh wow! Takao better do something fast before Andrew counter-attacks!" AJ cried, "but can Takao do something quick?" Brad asked as AJ sighed. "Dragoon! Go after it!" Takao cried, "Agility Pegasus!" Andrew ordered as Wind Pegasus went speeding away from Dragoon.

Takao growled, "Andrew is good," Rei said surprised. "But his not that good as Takao is!" Max cried as Rei nodded, "Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Takao cried as it went over to Wind Pegasus. In the locker room, "that's it Takao. Andrew couldn't use Wind Control since your attack is way too powerful," Kai said to himself as he watched.

"No! Wind Pegasus!" Andrew cried worriedly, "could this be it for Wind Pegasus and the Sky Hope Team?" Brad asked. "Wind Pegasus is out! Dragoon and Takao wins the match for the Bladebreakers!" DJ cried as Takao cheered along with the crowd, "we did it Dragoon!" Takao cried looking at his blade. "How can this be?" Andrew asked angrily as he got his blade from the dish, "hey Andrew!" Takao called as Andrew looked up at Takao surprised.

"What is it Takao?" Andrew asked, "that was a pretty good match! We should beybattle again," Takao said smiling. Andrew's face lit-up, "thanks Takao. You were great also," he said as the two boys shook hands. In Casey's place, "so, I underestimated Hitoshi and his team. Well, we'll see about that," she said to herself as she left her post.

"Ready for the next round?" Hitoshi asked, "how many rounds is there?" Max asked as the gang went back to the locker rooms. "Two rounds. The next one is the semi-finals and than the final round," Hitoshi explained, "sweet! Who's battling next?" Max asked. "Rei and Kai will be battling next round," Hitoshi said, "not me?!" Takao asked shocked.

"All of you are gonna battle against the winning team for the final round Takao," Hitoshi said as Takao sighed in relief. Just than they saw Kai coming towards them, "wassup Kai?" Rei asked him smiling. "Hey Takao, I need to speak with you," Kai said as he left the locker room, Takao looked at the other members who shrugged as Takao followed Kai out of the locker room.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kyouju: where's me and Hiromi?

me: next chapter!

Hiromi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	10. My True Feelings

Chapter 10- My True Feelings

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kai? Is something the matter?" Takao asked worriedly as the two boys were in the bathroom alone with each other, "do you have any feelings for anyone?" Kai asked looking at Takao who stared at him surprised. "Um yea, why'd you asked?" Takao asked blinking, "is the certain someone that you loved is standing in front of you now talking?" Kai asked smiling. Takao nodded blushing, Kai smiled as he went towards Takao and begna kissing him fully and passionatley.

"I love you Takao," Kai said to his ear as he kissed it, "I love you also," Takao whispered as the two kissed again. Back with Hitoshi and the others, "where did Takao and Kai ran off too?" Hiromi asked looking around. "They are probably fighting somewhere without us noticing," Kyouju replied with a sigh, "I'll go look for them while you guys check out the competition," Hitoshi said as the others nodded and he left. "I don't think you should be wondering the halls by yourself Hitoshi," Casey's voice said as she was with him walking down the halls.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hitoshi asked annoyed, Casey shrugged. "This is my tournament, I have security cameras everywhere even in the bathroom," she said as she said the word "bathroom" she looked at Hitoshi smirking. Hitoshi looked at her, "what do you mean?" He asked as Casey smirked. "You'll see what I mean," she said as she left Hitoshi by himself, Hitoshi sighed as he went to the boys bathroom. He stopped as he heard noises coming from the other side, Hitoshi gasped as he opened the door.

There he saw Kai and Takao on the ground naked together, unknown with the security camera above them and Hitoshi coming inside the bathroom. "Takao! You get up this instant!" Hitoshi's loud voice cried angrily as Takao and Kai gasped and saw Hitoshi by the door, "it's not what you think Hitoshi!" Takao cried worriedly. "Oh? You don't realized that you were taped while doing it?" Hitoshi asked angrily as he looked at the camera, "we didn't know about that," Kai said sheepishly.

"Takao, get dressed so I could talk to you privatley," Hitoshi said angrily as he closed the door. Takao groaned, "I'm sorry Takao. I've never seen Hitoshi this mad before," Kai said to him. "Well, we did do it in public grounds and didn't know there was a camera. So he did have a right to get mad at me," Takao said as he and Kai were dressing up, "no matter what happens, I love you," Kai said to him as Takao nodded and the two kissed again before going out.

"Kai, you can go back to the locker rooms where Kyouju and the others might be practicing there moves," Hitoshi said staring at Kai. "Hitoshi, it wasn't Takao's fault. I lured him in here so I could tell him my feelings, I didn't know it would go this far," Kai said to him, "just go," Hitoshi said as Kai sighed and nodded without looking at Takao he left the two boys alone. "Takao, your in major trouble now," Hitoshi said quietly as Takao nodded and gulped.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: oh why me?!

me: your the star of the story along with the others

Hitoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	11. I'm Protecting You

Chapter 11- I'm Protecting You

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Takao, why were you doing it already? Don't you know it's way too early for doing that in a relationship?" Hitoshi asked his little brother as the two boys were out off the building and were sitting on some benches at a secluded area. (A/N: is that how you spell secluded)? Takao looked down, I'm sorry Hitoshi. Like Kai said, we didn't intended to go this far into our relationship," he said unhappily. "Takao! You have a match soon again! How can you concentrate now after what you've done?" Hitoshi asked angrily, "I'll practice every minute till the match Hitoshi," Takao replied.

"You better Takao. It's a good thing father isn't here to witness this. Along with mother, she might have seen you doing it from heaven or something," Hitoshi said as Takao nodded unhappily. "Takao, I know I might sound harsh at you, but I'm just protecting you like any brother would do for a little brother or sister," Hitoshi said as Takao looked at him, "I know. From now on, I'll concentrate for the match!" He said as Hitoshi smiled. "Come on, the others are waiting for us," Hitoshi said as Takao nodded and the two boys left.

In the locker room, "I hope Hitoshi and Takao are ok," Hiromi said worriedly as she looked at the clock. "Everything will be fine Hirmoi, our match isn't in like an hour," Kyouju said as he was studying some of the beybattles in his laptop. Just than the door opened revealing Takao and Hitoshi, "took you long enough to get here!" Hiromi said with a scowl. "Takao, everything went fine?" Kai asked looking at him, Takao nodded. "Get some rest, I'll be checking on the battles," Hitoshi said to the others.

"Shouldn't we go also?" Rei asked surprised, "no. You need to stay here and practice till the upcoming match," Hitoshi replied as he left the group. "I wonder what's up with him all of a sudden," Max said, "eh, must be something that he ate," Takao replied as everyone looked at him confused. Outside with Hitoshi, "I hope you weren't too harsh at Takao and Kai," Casey's voice said as she walked side-by-side with Hitoshi going to the stadium to see the battle.

"For your information, I didn't spoke to Kai," Hitoshi replied. "What? You should have," Casey replied as Hitoshi shook his head, "his responsible enough to learn what he did to Takao," Hitoshi explained. Casey sighed, "I underestimated you when you defeated the Sky Hope Team," she said as Hitoshi suddenly looked at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked, "well for one thing, the Sky Hope Team was just a beginning team," Casey began.

"So you thought we would loose to them? That's preposterous!" Hitoshi cried laughing histerically, Casey glared at him. "The only team that's undefeatable is the Star Team," she said, "why's that?" Hitoshi asked. "Cause I'm the team Captain of that team! Which means I can tell them what to do even though I'm the boss of this tournament," she said as she left Hitoshi all alone. Hitoshi stared at her as Casey left him all alone, just great! Now I know her secret Casey would be super powerful when it comes to our turn with her team if they advanced! This is major trouble, Hitoshi thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: goody, now we know the secret of Casey

me: preposterous means ridiculous by the way

Kai: we know that!

me: no they don't! They don't know till they are probably in 11th grade!

Rei: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	12. The SemiFinals I

Chapter 12- The Semi-Finals (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey chief?" Hitoshi asked as he was back in the locker room, "what is it coach?" Kyouju asked looking at him. "Who just advanced right now?" Hitoshi asked, "the Star Team. Why?" Kyouju asked. "Shit," Hitoshi murmured as everyone looked at him surprised, "something wrong?" Kai asked. Hitoshi shook his head, "we are up next, right?" He asked as the chief nodded. "Yes, we are up against the Sun team," he said as everyone looked at each other.

"Kai and Rei, you'll be battling this round," Hitoshi said as the two boys nodded in understanding. "Who's battling from the other team?" Takao asked, "Julie and Julian," Kyouju replied. Hiromi looked at the clock, "I think it's time for us to go Hitoshi," she said as Hitoshi nodded. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Hawaii Tournament! The next team will advance to go and battle against the Star Team!" Casey's voice cried through the microphone.

"Let's welcome our two teams! Let's hear it for the Bladebreakers!" Casey cried as everyone cheered, Hitoshi and the others came out and were standing by the stadium. "The next team we are hearing from is the Legacy Team," Casey cried as the people cheered, "first up to battle is Rei from the Bladebreakers and Julie from the Legacy Team," Casey said.

"Julie from the Legacy Team is one tough cookie! Her and her blade Blaze Horse is tough to beat!" AJ cried, "but Rei from the Bladebreakers is also tough! With Driger by his side, his undefeatable!" Brad said. "Are you ready Julie?" Rei asked, "I'm always ready! What do you expect?" Julie asked angrily as Rei looked at her surprised. "Are you two ready?!" DJ asked as the two nodded, "let it rip!" DJ cried as the two bladers lunched there blades onto the dish before them.

"Go Driger!" Rei cried angrily, "Blaze Horse, go and use Star Power!" Julie cried as Rei was confused by the attack. "Be careful Rei! Star Power is a really powerful attack!" Kyouju called, "chief, Rei knows how to counter moves. Let's hope he can do this one," Max said. "Driger, use your Gatlin Claw attack and dodge it!" Rei cried as he saw the attack coming, the two blades went for each other and were pushed back from each other.

"No way!" Julie cried shocked, aw man! It looks like this battle is gonna be tougher than it looks! Rei thought as he concentrated on the match.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Rei: that's it?

me: for now it is!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	13. The First Lost II

Chapter 13- The First Lost (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Driger, use your Gatlin Claw Maximum!" Rei cried angrily, "counter with Shower Gatlin Claw!" Julie cried as Rei blinked at the attack. "Chief, what's going on?" Hitoshi asked shocked, "the attack is gonna be countered by Rei's attack that Julie might have learned," Kyouju explained. "Dodge it!" Rei cried worriedly, "go and use full power!" Julie ordered as the attack was directly at Rei and Driger.

_Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!_

"It looks like Julie from the Legacy Team is gonna win this one!" AJ cried, "that should be disappointing for the Bladebreakers," Brad said. (A/N: i am so sorry that I put the Sun team in the beginning, but the actual name is the Legacy team. Sorry once again). "Driger, run away from it!" Rei cried, "you can't run and hide Rei! Do it!" Julie cried as the attacked hit Driger directly.

_Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!_

Rei's beyblade went out off the stadium, "I can't believe it! Rei's powerful attack has been countered by Julie from the Legacy Team! The winner is Julie and her Blaze Horse!" DJ cried. Rei sighed as he went back to his team, "I'm sorry about loosing you guys," he said. "Hey, as long as we have fun here, that all it matters," Takao said with a smile as Kai nodded.

"Hey Kai?" Hitoshi said as he looked at him, "what is it Hitoshi?" Kai asked. "If you win this one you have to go and win the one against Julie, since it's a tie," Hitoshi said, "I know. I'm ready for it," Kai said as he was looking at Dranzer Gig Turbo. (A/N: I'm using the ones from G-Revolution). "Kai, wait," Takao said suddenly as Kai looked at him.

"Here, this is for good luck from me," Takao said smiling as he put a friendship bracelet on his wrist that was blue. (A/N: you know those things that you can for prizes and you put it on your wrists. You have it also! But I'm not sure if it's called a friendship bracelet). "But we can make it as a love thing between us," Takao said blushing, "I would like that," Kai replied as he got ready to go and battle Julian.

"Becareful Kai. Julian might have the same attacks as Julie," Rei warned as Kai nodded and went to dish. I'm going to win this one! This is for you Rei, the next one I battle Julie, it's for the team! Kai thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: Rei lost?!

me: hehe, yea...

Hitoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiromi: review and update!


	14. The Battle Clashes

Chapter 14-The Battle Clashes

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Let it rip!" The two boys cried as Dranzer and Julian's blade Knight Of Pegasus went onto the dish. "Knight of Pegasus, use your Sword of Blade!" Julian cried as the attack went directly at Dranzer. "Dranzer, use your Blazing Gig!" Kai cried as the two clashed against each other, "Knight of Pegasus is really powerful!" Kyouju cried as he watched the battle.

"The question is: Can he win?" Hitoshi asked, "he could if he stays away from the attacks of Julian's bit-beast," Dizzy replied. "Julian's bit-beast is so powerful that some of the bladers couldn't beat it!" Kyouju explained, "Kai's bit-beast is gonna win! I know he can!" Takao cried as he watched his boyfriend battle Julian against the Legacy Team.

"Enough running away Kai! Knight of Pegasus, use your Blood of Sword!" Julian cried angrily as the human on top of the horse drew it's sword as they could all see it has red stains on it. "Kai, dodge it! If it attacks directly, your blade with have powerful injuries!" Kyouju cried worriedly, "I can handle this Kyouju!" Kai called as Kyouju sighed. "Kai, why don't you listen for once?!" Takao cried angrily as Kai looked at him from the side.

"Flame Gigs Turbo!" Kai cried angrily as the two clashed against each other harder this time, "look at that!" Kyouju cried pointing as they saw Kai's blade going out off the dish along with Julian's blade also. "No! It's a tie!" Takao cried shocked, "both blades are out off the stadium and can't continue!" DJ cried as he looked at Casey who was sitting on a chair behind a desk nearby.

"Kai!" Takao cried worriedly as Kai went back to his group, "I'm fine. It's just that he took more than just a powerful hit," he said as he showed them his Dranzer. Kyouju gasped, "you can't battle against the next round if we advance! What are we going to do?!" He cried worriedly. "Ladies and gentleman," Casey's voice said as the Bladebreakers turned around to hear what Casey have to say.

"Due to the fact that both bladers can't continue, they will have another opponent from there team to battle against each other. One that hasn't blade yet today," Casey announced as both teams gasped. "I think Max should go up than, don't you think so coach?" Kyouju asked looking up at Hitoshi, Hitoshi nodded. "Takao, if you must understand that you need to go and rest for the next match if we advance so Max has to go up," Hitoshi said as Takao nodded.

"So who am I up against?" Max asked as he was ready to battle, "I'm guessing they are putting up Joey against you," Kyouju said as everyone looked to see. I have to win! No matter what! Max thought angrily as he looked at his teammates and his blade, Joey, you better watch out cause I'm winning this one for our team! Max thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go...

Takao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	15. The Advance Team

Chapter 15- The Advanced Team

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Let it rip!" Joey and Max cried as the two lunched there blades onto the dish, "let's go Draciel!" Max cried angrily as Draciel attacked Joey's blade. "Come on Seahorse! Use your Water Gravity!" Joey cried angrily as there was tidal wave going towards Draciel, "Gravity Control!" Max cried quickly as it stopped the attacked and went back to Seahorse.

"Dodge it!" Joey cried worriedly but the attack hit Seahorse directly, "all right! We Almost got him Draciel!" Max cried happily. "No you don't! Go and attack with Water Rage!" Joey cried as Seahorse made the water circling around Draciel, "get out off there!" Max cried worriedly. "It's getting it everytime Draciel touches the water!" Kyouju cried worriedly, "you've got to do something Maxie!" Rei called out to him.

Max nodded, "Gravity Control Reverse!" He cried as everyone stared shocked. "That makes it out off the water! Max could win now!" Kyouju cried as Hiromi cheered happily, "Gravity Control Reverse full power!" Max cried angrily as Water Rage went back to Seahorse to go and attack directly. "Look at that AJ! It seems that the Bladebreakers are gonna win this," Brad said, "I know! That's something new for once!" AJ cried.

(A/N: some of the attacks are the ones that I made up and are not actual from the series). "Do it! Gravity Control!" Max cried as it attacked Joey's blade and was out off the dish in a blur, "no!" Joey cried shocked as it saw it out onto the ground. "The match goes to Max and Draciel!" DJ cried as the Bladebreakers cheered, "nice going Max!" Takao cried happily.

Max smiled as he gave him a thumbs-up sign, "I can't believe we lost cause of you! I knew we shouldn't have put you in our team!" Julie cried angrily. "Hey, that was a great match," Max said to Joey, "back off. You've won so you've advance to the next round, congrats," Joey said angrily as he went back to the Legacy Team and they left the stadium.

"Forget about them Max. As for as I know, we are advancing!" Rei cried excitedly as Max nodded, Hitoshi looked at Casey as she was looking right at him from her office. This tournament is mine! Nobody else! Casey thought as she went to go and look for the Star Team.

tbc...

me: short, i know!

Takao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	16. Preparations I

Chapter 16- Preparations (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So, when's the next match?" Takao asked as he and the others were outside the hotel the next day, "Casey prosponed it till the end of the week. Which means that's plenty of time for preparing," Kyouju replied. Takao sighed, "so Casey's team is undefeatable huh? Well, her time is gonna loose this time!" He cried excitedly as the others agreed. "Don't get your hopes up, Casey is really harsh at her team if they don't do it right," Hitoshi replied.

"Takao, why don't you battle against Rei? I'm sure that would make you forget things," Kyouju said smiling. Takao frowned, "all right. I just hope you can fix our blades before the match chief," he said as Kyouju nodded as he started working on Max's. "You know what? Me and Kai could get some water for you back at the room," Hiromi said suddenly, "we are?" Kai asked blinking. "Yes! Come on Kai," Hiromi said as she dragged him with her, "now that's harsh," Takao said as Max and Rei snickered.

In Hiromi's place, "do you hear that yelling?" Hiromi asked as Kai listened. "Must be coming from that room," he said pointing nearby in the lobby, "come on," Hiromi said as the two peeked inside the door. "You call that blading?! Come on or else you have to do twenty push-ups!" Casey cried angrily, "but Casey..." Melissa began as she was watching from the side-lines. "Look we never lost a match and we'll never will!" Casey cried angrily as Melissa nodded quickly.

Kai and Hiromi tip-toed back, "she's harsh," Kai said quietly as Hiromi nodded and the two went back to the others. "Hey, where's our water?" Takao asked surprised, "we decided not to go and get it," Hiromi replied as Takao stared at her surprised. "Is something the matter?" Hitoshi asked worriedly, "we just saw Casey practicing with her team, that's all," Kai replied.

Everyone looked at them, "was it harsh?" Rei asked. "Kinda," Hiromi replied as Kai nodded, I better go and see for myselt than, Hitoshi thought as he went back to the lobby to go and find Casey and her team.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Hitoshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	17. A Little Talk II

Chapter 17- A Little Talk (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Hitoshi went inside the lobby as he was looking for Casey, "excuse me? But is Casey finished yet with her team?" Hitoshi asked the clerk behind the desk. The clerk frowned, "I'm not sure. Let me go and ask her," he said as he went inside the room where Kai and Hiromi were looking in. The guy came back two minutes later, "Mrs. Casey will be out in a few minutes. Sit down and have some coffee," the guy said sweating a little bit as Hitoshi nodded and sat down.

Casey came out a few minutes later, "Hitoshi! What are you doing here?!" She asked shocked. "This is the hotel where I'm staying at," Hitoshi replied, "I didn't know that. Are you the one that wanted to talk to me?" She asked as she glared at the clerk angrily. Hitoshi nodded, "don't fire him. His just doing his job," he said as Casey was surprised on what she was thinking about. The two went out to a secluded area, "well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Casey asked unhappily.

"Kai and Hiromi saw the way you've act around your team while practicing," Hitoshi began as Casey sighed. "Well, they have to be disciplin," she explained as Hitoshi looked at her surprised, "that's not what blading is about. It's about having fun, making new friends and being the top champion," Hitoshi said. "That's because Tyson is already the world champion! I want my team to beat him no matter what!" Casey cried angrily, Hitoshi shook his head.

"You'll never win that way," he said as Casey glared at him. "What is it that you really want to talk about?" She asked, Hitoshi sighed. "That's the talk I want to give you and besides that, I love you," he said as Casey gasped at him. "Your joking!" Casey cried shaking her head, "I really do love you Casey. Ever since I met you, you were the one for me everytime we argue against each other," Hitoshi said smiling as Casey had tears in her eyes.

Casey began sobbing as she ran to Hitoshi to hugged her, "I love you also," she said quietly. Unknown to them, they were being watched by there own teams. "About time!" Melissa scowled as she watched the two, "what do you mean?" Takao asked looking at her. "All Casey could talk about is Hitoshi this and that, she'll be nicer from now on," the boy said smiling, "I hopefully hope so," Kai said nodding as he looked at Takao with a smile.

"That's so romantic," Hiromi said watching as Kyouju looked at her and the two held hands while they've watched. I hope everything we'll be ok after this, Rei thought as he held hands with Max.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: kinda boring though

Me: next chapter is gonna be the final round!

Kai: I can't wait!

Rei: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	18. A True Battle

Chapter 18- A True Battle

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! To the last and final round of the Hawaii tournament!" Casey cried on the microphone as everyone cheered, "the selecters wil randomly picked who will be facing against each other. Computer, select please!" Casey cried happily as the computer shuffled the names and draw out two names. "Max vs. Melissa!" Casey cried as the two teams got ready, "what kind of blade does Melissa have?" Max asked Kyouju as he looked at his new blade.

"Your Draciel Force V2 is gonna be much powerful than Melissa's Water Dragon," Kyouju said smiling. (A/N: do they have already a blade of Max's already? If they do, I have no idea)! "Are the two teams ready?" DJ asked as Max and Melissa were standing by the dish with there lunchers ready, the two nodded. "3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as they lunched there blades onto the dish, "do it Draciel! Attack!" Max cried angrily as he attack Melissa.

"Water Dragon, use your Spirit Force!" Melissa cried angrily as Max's blade stopped in the middle of an attack and was pushed forward almost out off the dish. Max gasped, "Draciel! Use your Gravity Control!" He cried worriedly. "Ha! I knew your gonna use that attack on me Max! Use your Split Water, Water Dragon!" Melissa cried as her blade went out off Max's attack. "No!" Max cried shocked, "Spirit Force!" Melissa cried as the two blades were at the edge of the dish.

"If this attack works, Max looses the match!" Rei cried, "come on Max! Do Something!" Takao called out. "It stopped dead in it's tracks!" Max cried as he saw Melissa's blade stopped onto the dish, "Melissa! You could only use Spirit Water once or your blade would stop in the middle of the dish!" The boy called out from her team as Melissa gasped.

"I had no idea!" Melissa cried, "Gravity Control!" Max cried angrily as he attacked Melissa's blade and was out off the dish before anyone could speak. "The winner is Max and Draciel from the Bladebreakers!" DJ cried as Max's team ran over to him, "that was a great match!" Takao cried. Max nodded, "Melissa, we should battle again one day," he said as Melissa nodded at him as she got her blade and went back to her team.

"I guess Melissa doesn't know much of her blade," Max said. "Well, Casey hasn't been very nice to them since she and Hitoshi are now together," Kyouju said smirking as Hitoshi blushed, "but it was still a close call," he said as everyone nodded. "The next round is Rei vs. Raidon," Casey said as she looked at the computer, Rei looked and saw it was the boy who was talking to Melissa right after the match as the boy went up to the dish to get ready.

"Good luck Rei," Max said as Rei kissed him on the cheek. "I won't let you down," he said as he stared at Raidon angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Takao: good so far!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update...


	19. Water Elements

Chapter 19- Water Elements

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Rei and Raidon lunched there blades onto the dish, "go Driger!" Rei cried angrily as it attacked Raidon's blade. "Water Blaster, attack!" Raidon cried as the two clashed against each each other, "say chief, who do you think it's gonna win in this battle?" Takao asked smiling as he watched the fight. "According to my calulations, Rei could be winning this match since everyone's of there blades are water types," Kenny replied as everyone stared at him shocked.

"Water Elements?!" Takao asked surprised as Kenny nodded, "it must be there specialty Takao. Every team is different, remember that," Hitoshi said as Takao nodded. "Go Driger! Use your Gatlin Claw attack!" Rei cried angrily, "Water Blaster, go and attack!" Raidon cried as it tried to attacked Driger. "Does it even have a bit-beast?" Hiromi asked blinking, Kenny shook his head. "Two of the people there doesn't have bit-beasts at all in there team," he said as everyone gasped.

I hope I could get the one with a bit-beast, Takao thought worriedly. "Driger, Gatlin Claw Maximum!" Rei cried angrily as it hitted Water Blaster directly. "Water Blaster! Try and stay on the game!" Raidon cried worriedly, "this was such an easy match, wasn't it AJ?" Brad asked as AJ agreed. "Hopefully the other members would be that easy," AJ said as Brad also agreed, "but Tyson is the world champ.! He should be able..." he didn't finished cause AJ interrupted him.

"It looks like Rei and Driger wins the round!" Brad cried as AJ sighed, back at the two teams. "That was so cool Rei!" Kyouju cried as Rei smiled at him, "hey Rei!" Raidon cried as Rei looked at him. "What is it?" He asked, "nice job," he said as the two shake hands and went back to there teams. "Augh, I'm so wiped out," Rei said as he sat down on the bench, "it looks like it's between you and me Takao," Kai said as Takao nodded.

"The next battle is between Takao against Daisuke," Casey said as she read the results from the computer. Takao groaned, "you better win this one Takao," Hitoshi said. "Don't you think I know that?" Takao asked angrily as he glared at Daisuke who was also staring at him, you will loose, that I know for sure, Takao thought angrily.

tbc...

me: Daisuke's name in english is Davis

Takao: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	20. The Hawaii Champions!

Chapter 20- The Hawaii Champions!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Takao sighed as he was at the dish staring at Daisuke, "let it rip!" DJ cried as the two boys lunched there blades onto the dish. "Go Dragoon! Attack with Galaxy Storm!" Takao cried angrily, "Water Spirit Dragon, use your Spirit Water!" Daisuke cried angrily as water began going straight at Dragoon. "Dragoon, dodge it! Go and use Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Takao cried, "use Water Split!" Daisuke cried as Kyouju gasped. "That's the same attack that Melissa did to Max! But it's just a different name and all," Kyouju explained as the group stared at the two battling.

"Dragoon, dodge it! Use Gravity Control!" Takao cried as everyone gasped, "that's Max's attack!" Casey cried shocked as she watched the match. "Somehow Takao learned every attack of his teammates! Which means he could win the match now!" Kyouju cried excitedly, "no! It's stuck in the middle of the vertex!" Daisuke cried surprised. "Now Dragoon, finish it off with Blazing Gig!" Takao cried as everyone was shocked cause it was Kai's attack.

(A/N: remember in G-Revolution that Tyson learned all the attacks from opponents that he fought against? Well, it's the same thing here but different). "It looks like we have our winners!" AJ cried excitedly, "the Bladebreakers has done it once again!" Brad cried excitedly. Back at the stadium, "I can't believe I lost!" Daisuke cried as he went to get his blade. Hitoshi looked up and saw Casey standing in front of the microphone stand, "due to the fact that the Star Team has lost three out of four matches, I declare the Bladebreakers the Hawaii Champions of this year tournament," Casey announced as everyone cheered.

"Casey, wait! Did you say a year?" Hitoshi asked as the two looked at each other, "yes. This tournament is every year in Hawaii," Casey replied smiling at him as she knew Hitoshi didn't know that. "That was such an awesome match Takao!" Max cried happily, "yea, but our vacation ends here," Takao said sadly. "Hitoshi, do we really have to leave?" Hiromi asked looking at Hitoshi sadly, Hitoshi sighed. "We just have to go and wait for Daichi though," he said suddenly as Takao blinked, "we haven't seen him since we've landed here, where is he?" He asked.

Hitoshi smirked, "he was with a friend ever since we've started this tournament Takao. Tomorrow he'll be back and we'll be leaving in two days," Hitoshi replied as everyone cheered. "Hitoshi?" A voice asked as Hitoshi looked and saw Casey and her team, "I was wondering if we could hang out with you and your team since your gonna be leaving shortly once Daichi comes back," Casey said. Hitoshi smiled at her, "that's fine by us," he said as everyone nodded.

"Hiromi, wanna go out tonight?" Raidon asked as Hiromi blushed, "sure! If it's fine with Kyouju since his my boyfriend," she said as Raidon looked and saw Kyouju holding hands with Hiromi. Raidon laughed, "I mean, as friends Hiromi," he said as Hiromi laughed nervously. "I knew that!" She cried as everyone laughed, "come on. We better get going if we want to see Daichi tomorrow," Takao said as everyone agreed and went back to the hotel except for Hiromi and Raidon who went out that very night.

tbc...

me: two more chapters!

Daichi: I never battled!

me: you were visiting someone! Sheesh...

Daichi: that's because you forgot about me!

me: LOL, i know... sorry Daichi, next time!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hitoshi: review and update!


	21. Relaxation All Day

Chapter 21- Relaxation All Day

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Takao smirked as he saw Kai sleeping beside him, he began kissing Kai's neck as Kai began to moan. "Don't even think about doing that in front of your brother, Takao," Hitoshi's voice said as Takao gasped and looked behind him to see Hitoshi smirking. Takao pouted, "always ruining my fun, aren't you? Why are you awake anyway?" He asked blinking. "I have to go and pick up Daichi at his friend's place, it won't be long," Hitoshi replied.

"Where could we meet you than?" Hiromi's voice asked as she came out off her and Kyouju's bedroom, "meet us by the beach. We'll stay there all day," Hitoshi said smiling as Takao gasped. "All right! This is my chance to go and learn surfing!" He cried loudly, Kai groaned as he woked up. "What's with all the racket? I thought we could sleep in today," he said as Hiromi and Hitoshi laughed. "I've got to go, see yea guys later," Hitoshi said as he left the three alone.

Later that day, "Takao, wait up!" Max called as Takao was running towards the beach. "Come on! I can't wait for you any longer!" Takao cried excitedly. Kyouju sighed, "hey guys! Over here!" A voice called as the others looked and saw Casey and her team already at the beach waiting for them. "Hey Takao, since you don't have a surfboard, you can borrow mine," Raidon said as Takao looked at him happily.

"Sweet! Who's gonna teach me?" Takao asked looking around, "I'll teach you Takao," Casey replied as she grabbed her own surfboard. "Hey, where's Hitoshi?" Melissa asked looking around, "he went to go and get Daichi," Hiromi replied smiling. "Hey, Hiromi! Let's build a sand castle!" Daisuke called out, 'sure! Let's go Kyouju," Hiromi said as the two went to Daisuke. "Hey Max," a voice said as Max looked to see a girl beside him.

"Uh, do I know you?" He asked as the girl shook his head, "no. Cause I didn't battle at the last round against Kai," the girl replied as she looked at Kai who was laying down on a towel looking up at the sky. "My name's Hikari," the girl said as she introduced herself to Max, "Hikari. THat's a nice name," Max replied as Hikarai blushed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but his taken," Rei said holding his hand as Hikari laughed nervously.

"I didn't know," she said blushing as Max smiled at her. "Hey guys, look at me!" Takao called out, everyone looked and saw Takao riding his first wave! "Nice job little brother!" Hitoshi called out, "Hitoshi! When did you get back?" Hiromi asked shocked. Hitoshi smiled at her as he sat down and helped with the sand castle, "hey! What can I do?!" Daichi's voice asked angrily.

"Wanna beybattle with me?" Hikari asked as Daichi looked at her, "sure! I've been itching for a battle ever since I left you guys!" Daichi cried as the two went to a nearby dish and began to battle. "I thought today was a day off!" Hiromi cried, "just let Daichi have his fun. After all, he didn't participate in the tournament anyway," Hitoshi replied as Hiromi nodded. The day went by as the gang stayed at the beach relaxing all day long.

tbc...

me: kinda long, huh?

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Ray: review and update!


	22. Back Home

Chapter 22- Back Home

notes: don't owe beyblade! The Last and Final Chapter! Here it is...

"Do you really have to go back home Hitoshi?" Casey asked sadly as the two teams were at the airport, Hitoshi nodded. "Yes, our families are waiting for us back home," he replied, "Hiromi, I'm gonna miss you," Raidon said to her as Hiromi smiled and Kyouju glared at Raidon angrily. "Flight 304 going to Japan is leaving soon," the announcer said through the intercom, Hitoshi sighed.

"Come on you guys," he said as he kissed Casey's cheek:wekkm see tea guys later! We'll battle again someday," Takao said as everyone nodded and said good-bye before entering the plane. Back in Japan, "grandpa!" Takao cried as he saw his grandfather when they went out off the plane. "My boy, how was Hawaii?" He asked, "it was awesome! We've met great teams! Including the Star Team!" He cried. "Than you must have met my friend's daughter, did you?" A voice asked.

"Of course we did Mr. Dickension, she was a bit bossy at first, but than we saw a friendly face inside her at the very end," Rei replied smiling. "Heh, she's like that," Mr. Dickension replied laughing, "man, I really want to go back to Hawaii again!" Daichi cried excitedly, "if we do go back, you can participate in the year's tournament than Daichi," Hitoshi said as Daichi nodded. "Who wants to go out for dinner? I'm sure everyone's hungry by now," another voice said.

"Mom!" Max cried hugging her, "I'm starving!" Hiromi cried as Kyouju nodded. "Well, let's get going than!" Takao cried as everyone nodded including Kai. That was our adventure in Hawaii, I guess you can say that we met great teams and we also fell in love unexpectedly, hopefully the next adventure would be a great time just like we did in Hawaii! Kyouju thought happily.

END!

Me: yea, the ending was short

Takao: we'll be onto the next story soon

Rei: review and update!


End file.
